Sensei! Tolong Dengarkan Aku!
by Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime
Summary: Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang yang mendapat julukan 'anak yang bisa belajar,' menjadi 'anak yang bisanya Cuma belajar.' Mendambakan sebuah cinta, tapi malah mendapat cinta terlarang dari Senseinya. / "terimakasihnya pakai cinta."/ "ini yang dinamakan memanfaatkan pacar,"/ "sudah ku bilang, aku tidak memiliki hobi berpacaran dengan anak kecil."


**Summary: Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang yang mendapat julukan '**_**anak yang bisa belajar**_**,' menjadi '**_**anak**__**yang bisanya Cuma belajar**_**.' Mendambakan sebuah cinta, tapi malah mendapat cinta terlarang dari Senseinya. / "terimakasihnya pakai cinta."/ "ini yang dinamakan memanfaatkan pacar,"/ "sudah ku bilang, aku tidak memiliki hobi berpacaran dengan anak kecil."**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt**

**Sensei! Tolong dengarkan aku! © Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like dont read ( remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

Memangnya tidak boleh ya, kalau ada manusia yang tidak memiliki cinta? Apa semua hal didunia ini harus didasari dengan cinta?

.

.

.

.

"_wah Hinata-san hebat ya, lagi-lagi dia mendapat peringkat satu diujian kali ini_,"

"_pengen deh pinjam otaknya dia_," "_tapi nanti pacarku malah nangis, aku berubah menjadi orang yang membosankan. Ha..ha..ha.."_

"_gadis yang beda sama kita_."

Aku Hyuuga Hinata. 16 tahun. Gadis yang membosankan. Mendapat julukan '_anak yang bisa belajar_.' Menjadi '_anak yang bisanya Cuma belajar_.'

Aku menghela nafas berat. Negara ini sudah berubah. Manusia yang melakukan dengan baik dan bijaksana hanya pembicaraan semasa SD. Sekarang semuanya sudah didasari dengan cinta.

Orang yang membosankan seperti aku pun masa depannya sudah dipastikan akan suram. 'prediksiku yang sudah didasari dengan penilitian.'

"lajang seumur hidup."

Aku membuka pintu geser ruangan sensei tersebut.

"permisi!" aku langsung disambut oleh sensei pirang berkacamata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, seepertinya sensei culun itu juga sama membosankannya denganku.

"sensei, saya sudah membawa soal-soal yang sudah dikumpulkan." Aku menutup pintu geser itu lalu, meletakkan soal-soal yang sudah dikumpulkan diatas meja Naruto-sensei.

"wah.. Hinata-san, selamat atas hasil ujiannya. Saya sebagai wali kelas jadi ikut bangga." (Namikaze Naruto, 24 tahun, lajang.) Naruto-sensei menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Naruto-sensei!" aku menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan 2 orang gadis yang cukup populer disekolah kami.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san.. ada apa?" Naruto-sensei berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"astaga Naruto-sensei.. pantas saja kau masih lajang, itu kemejamu bagian bawah nyangkut di ikat pinggang," Tunjuk Ino.

"sini kemarikan tanganmu." Ino memegang tangan Naruto-sensei dan menulis sebuah kata didalam sebuah gambar cinta yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Ino. *perempuan *

"jimat keberuntungan cinta!" sorak Sakura dan ino. Aku hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan mereka. Memangnya ada ya, jimat yang seperti itu? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"nah kalau jimat ini tidak hilang dalam 3 hari, kau pasti akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih, sebenarnya sih ini ditulis dengan tinta minyak, jadi tak akan hilang!" setelah tertawa mereka pun segera berlari menjauh.

"hei kalian tunggu!" teriak Naruto-sensei yang mencoba mengejar muridnya yang jahil itu, tanpa sengaja dia malah terjatuh.

"ittai!" dia memegang lututnya.

"sensei, aku letakkan plesternya disini." Aku meletakkan plester di atas mejanya. Siapa tau dia membutuhkannya. Merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku pun keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang.." aku membuka sepatuku dan meletakkannya dirak.

"Nee-chan!" sebuah pekikan melengking mengagetkanku. Tapi setelah tau itu suara Hanabi, aku langsung berjalan kekamar.

"nee-chan ku yang cantik, belilah tiket live concert ku ini! Hanya 2000 yen!" aku tak menanggapi promosi Hanabi tentang tiket live concert-nya. Sungguh, aku bukan orang yang akan menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk menonton conser. Walaupun Hanabi susah payah membujukku dengan kata cantik atau apalah itu.

"kaa-chan.. kaa-chan mau masak apa malam ini?" tanyaku pada kaa-chan.

"nee-chan..."suara Hanabi terdengar menakutkan. apa hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kenapa aura dibelakangku menjadi kelam dan... suram.

"kau sudah dipastikan, akan hidup dalam kesengsaraan dan akan mati sendirian diapartemenmu." Apa? Mati? Sendirian? Aku membalikkan badanku kearah Hanabi.

"tiket ini adalah langkah pertamamu untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap papan besar didepan gedung ini, sepertinya memang ini tempatnya. Yap, aku terpaksa membeli tiket seharga 2000 Yen dari Hanabi yang 'baik hati'.

Mata Amethyst ku edarkan kesekeliling tempat ini. Wah, semuanya terlihat dewasa, aku jadi err~ minder.

Aku memegang tiketnya dengan cukup erat. Ragu, Apa aku tak usah masuk saja ya? baru aku ingin membalik badan, ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku.

"hei, itu tiketnya kan? Ayo segera masuk." Seseorang yang tak aku kenal menyeretku masuk kedalam gedung ini. Aku hanya pasrah ditarik oleh orang bertopeng ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"yeah... ouuu waah!" aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku , cukup! aku tak ingin ketempat ini lagi. Ini memang akan merubah hidupku, ya hidupku yang kacau akan semakin kacau karna hal ini.

"kau tau, katanya Kaze akan datang loh.."

"yang benar?"

"kyaa! Itu dia.."

Seorang pria dengan rambut yang menutupi matanya naik keatas panggung dengan sebuah gitar berwarna biru. Setelah mentest microfonnya, dia langsung menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Itsu made mo oikakete iru _

_Anata no zan zou o..._

'sepertinya aku kenal suara ini, tapi siapa?'

Aku melihat kearah tangannya. Hah, tanda itu. Tanda yang ada ditangannya, bukannya itu tanda yang dibuat oleh Ino dan Sakura?

Apa Dia..

.

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto~ sensei..."

.

.

.

.

.

"aku sebagai wali kelasmu minta maaf atas kejadian ini.." Naruto-sensei membungkuk. Orang yang selama ini aku kira sama membosankannya denganku ternyata rocker yang sekeren ini. Sekarang aku mulai tidak bisa mempercayai semua yang ada didunia ini. Termasuk sensei yang ada didepanku ini.

"dan aku mohon, jangan sebarkan hal ini kepada siapapun ya." aku mengangguk.

"ba-baiklah.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"hei Kaze..jangan berbuat cabul didepan umum ah.." 2 orang itu sepertinya kenalan Naruto-sensei. Sepertinya Naruto-sensei menyamar dengan memakai nama Kaze ya? nama yang cukup bagus.

"kalian! Sana pergi!" Naruto-sensei tampak marah. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang membosankan. Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"takut..takut.. ha..ha.." 2 orang itu berlalu begitu saja. Naruto-sensei tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Melihat senyumnya wajahku jadi menghangat.

"hei bibirmu berdarah.." apa benar? Mungkin karna aku gigit tadi. Padahal perasaanku aku hanya menggigit kecil.

"sini.." Naruto-sensei mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya, Naruto-sensei melapkan sapu tangan itu kebibirku. Melihat perlakuan sensei padaku, membuat wajahku memerah. Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutku.

"a-arigatou sensei.." dia mengangguk.

"oh ya, kau boleh minta apa saja sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku..." dia tersenyum kearahku.

"terima kasihnya pakai cinta!" aku menundukkan wajahku. Hinata apa yang kau pikirkan?

"eh?"

"cukup dengan 'cintanya sensei' sebagai tanda terima kasihnya."

.

.

.

.

.

"ohayou Naruto-sensei.." sapa gadis berambut merah itu.

"ohayou Karin-san.." gawat Naruto-sensei. Aku harus bagaimana, ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki seorang kekasih.

Kemarin Naruto-sensei bilang '_ok_'. Berarti kami resmi jadi sepasang kekasih kan? Padahal aku kira sensei akan menolakku. Atau jangan-jangan sensei juga menaruh perasaan padaku ya?

"ohayou Hinata-san!" dia memegang pundakku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"nanti jam istirahat, tolong datang keruanganku." Dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku merasa.. begitu mudah diajaknya.

Aku masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung duduk dikursiku. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Naruto-sensei malah menyuruhku keruangannya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Atau jangan-jangan~

"hei lihat, dia tetap duduk tenang dikursinya,"

"tipe orang yang beda dengan kita.." mereka masih beranggapan aku seperti itu? Aku tidak peduli, bukannya aku ini sudah memiliki kekasih? Ya, kekasih. Dan aku pastinya, bukan orang yang seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

'sreek' tanganku menggeser pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

"a-ano sensei.." mulai sekarang, aku bukanlah orang yang membosankan seperti dulu. Aku punya... cinta..

.

.

.

Terlarang.

.

.

.

"ah, Hinata-san.. ayo masuk. aku sudah menunggumu.." dia membuka earphone-nya. A-apa? Dia bilang dia sudah menungguku? Apa dia memang akan melakukan hal yang cabul ya?

"sebenarnya.." deg..deg.. perasaan apa ini?

"ini.." dia mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dengan tulisan '_Tugas Liburan Musim Panas.' _aku sweatdrop melihat tumpukan itu, jadi dia hanya menyuruhku membawa ini?

"tolong bagikan ya.." aku melangkah keluar ruangannya, 'srek' dia langsung menutup pintunya. Ha-hanya itu?

"sensei.."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan badanku diatas kasur tidurku. Bayangkan saja, sensei itu malahan tak menganggapku sebagai pacarnya.

Seperti kemarin, saat dia mengajarku aku malah diacuhkan. Saat aku lewat pun begitu, temanku yang lain disapanya, sementara aku? Sensei langsung melewatkanku.

Aku mengambil ponsel flipku, berusaha untuk menghubungi Naruto-sensei.

"moshi-moshi.."

"ya, ada apa Hinata-san?" aku menyandarkan badanku disandaran tempat tidur, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"a-ano, apa kita bisa pergi keluar sebentar?" aku harap-harap cemas, aku mohon.. katakan saja iya, atau

"baiklah.. dimana?" sepertinya Kami-sama mendengarkan permintaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa Hinata-chan?" wajahku bersemu merah. Naruto-sensei memanggilku dengan suffix chan? Mendengar di berbicara tanpa bahasa sopan padaku saja, rasanya aku sudah terbang melayang keatas langit tertinggi.

Sekarang kami sedang berada disebuah taman yang biasanya di sebut Konoha's Park.

"maaf, tapi kau tau kan ini bukan disekolah, jadi tak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan suffix itu?" aku mengangguk.

"dan jangan panggil aku Naruto-sensei diluar sekolah, mengerti?" aku mengangguk.

"a-ano Naruto-kun, aku hanya i-ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

"a-ano... etto.. ke-kenapa kau tak memberlakukanku se-seperti seorang kekasih..?" Dia masih tetap saja tenang.

"maksudku.. kau malah menyuruhku ini itu, tak mengacuhkanku, tak menyapaku, dan banyak hal lainnya." Aku menghitungnya dengan jariku.

"aku melakukannya kok, itu yang dinamakan memanfaatkan _pacar._"

"a-apa?" jadi selama ini dia hanya memanfaatkanku? Seharusnya aku kan menjadi orang yang istimewa karna menjaga rahasianya, tapi kenapa kesannya malah dia yang menjaga rahasiaku?

"pada dasarnya aku memang manusia yang suka memanfaatkan pacar, kalau tidak tahan ya putus saja.." aku menggembungkan wajahku.

"b-baiklah, aku juga akan memanfaatkan pacarku dengan cara kusendiri." Hal gila itu sudah melayang diatas kepalaku, apa aku memang harus melakukannya ya? hah, baiklah, lagian dia kan kekasihku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Ci~ um..

"hei Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan."

"bukannya sepasang kekasih wajar-wajar saja melakukan hal ini?" aku tembah mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Tiba-tiba dia mencengkram tanganku kuat.

" hah, baiklah... kau yang memulai duluan Hinata," dia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dikemejanya.

"jadi jangan menangis." a-apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang cabul ya? dia mulai mendekat kearahku. Aku mundur kebelakang, seringainya tambah menjadi. Astaga.. kusso, tubuhku mentok disebuah pohon.

Dia menangkup wajahku dikedua tangannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, aku menutup mataku, kami-sama.. apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : wah, wah.. apa yang bakal dilakuin Hinata ya? apa dia akan menerima, menendang atau menampar Naruto-sensei, tunggu aja lanjutannya minna!

Review please!


End file.
